captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Manfred Margus
Manfred Margus is a German forward who relies on his height and excellent heading abilities. Playing in a renowned club like Werder Bremen since he was a child, Margus is one of the talented German players. During the junior youth tournament in France, Margus is numerously shown along with Karl Heinz Schneider, Hermann Kaltz and Franz Schester as the four top players of the West German team. Synopsis J Boys' Challenge Arc European Friendlies Margus is first shown as the second West Germany junior representative playing in Werder Bremen along with Franz Schester. During the friendly match against All Japan, after Schester manages to overwhelm the Japanese midfield, Margus scores two goals as the first half ends 3-0 for Bremen. Deciding to preserve him and Schester for a later game against Italy, Bremen's coach Dremmler takes Margus off the pitch for the second half, frustrating the Japanese players. Margus plays against Italy, but fails to score against Gino Hernandez, which results in a 1-0 loss for his team. He witnesses Tsubasa Ozora's dribble against the Italian players along with Schester. Junior Youth Tournament In West Germany's first game of the tournament against Canada, Margus is noted for being very active along with Schneider at the top of the German offense. West Germany win by 4-0 with a hattrick by Schneider. In their second group game, West Germany beat Portugal by 4-1 with another hattrick by Schneider. Drawn against Uruguay in the semifinals, West Germany quickly concede after Ramon Victorino scores after just 50 seconds. Led by Schneider, West Germany quickly equalize as Margus deflects Schester's pass for Kaltz, who passes to Schneider to score with his Fire Shot. After Deuter Müller comes into play at 2-1 for West Germany, a counter-attack gives Margus a chance to score and although he hits the post with a header, Schneider scores on the rebound for 3-1. In the second half, Margus scores with a header against Uruguay and the game finishes 6-1. Margus' first piece of action in the final against Japan is a shot on a pass from Kaltz, but Genzo Wakabayashi catches it safely. During a counter-attack later in the game, Margus tries doing a heading on a pass from Schester, but clashes with Hiroshi Jito. The ball is intercepted by Schneider, who takes advantage of Margus and Jito creating a cover between him and Wakabayashi and scores the opening goal for West Germany. In the second half, Margus finds Schneider with a header pass, but Wakabayashi saves the German captain's Fire Shot. With the West German assault fueled by their honor at stake, Margus has a scoring chance, but his header is saved by Wakabayashi. After Japan reverse the score, a series of quick passes from Kaltz and Schester result in Margus dropping the ball to Schneider, but the latter's Fire Shot is blocked by Ryo Ishizaki. Regardless, Margus manages to beat Hikaru Matsuyama to the deflected ball and sets up Schneider for what would be the equalizing goal after shooting from close range with his left leg. As the game reaches it's climax, Wakabayashi does a two step Sankakugeri save on a Schneider Fire Shot, but can't hold onto the ball with one hand. Margus reacts to the repelled ball, but Genzo quickly takes the ball before Margus has a chance to tackle it into the goal. In their next attack, Japan score the winning goal and win the tournament by beating West Germany 3-2. The Strongest Opponent! Holland Youth It is mentioned that sometimes between the International Jr. Youth Tournament and the World Youth preliminaries, Holland Youth defeated Germany 3-1. Battle of World Youth Arc For the World Youth tournament, Margus is part of the united German team, consisting of the former West and East Germany. His team comes with great ambitions, but after two wins in the group stage against Colombia and America, Germany are beaten 3-5 by Sweden. The Swedish team had studied Germany extensively and used that knowledge to defeat the Germans, also injuring their keeper Müller in the process. Germany go on to win their quarter-final game against Argentina 3-2, but lose to Brazil in the semi-final by 0-5. Road to 2002 Arc Margus is a part of SV Werder Bremen and is a starter in the opening home game of the Bundesliga against Hamburger SV where Wakabayashi and Kaltz are playing. Before the game starts, Schester, Margus and the newcomer Victorino are shown discussing the strength of Wakabayashi and how it would be impossible to score from outside the penalty area. For this reason, Schester tells Victorino and Margus to play actively in Hamburg's penalty area and to break through their defense. Schester promises to send them pinpoint accurate passes and they claim they will score 2 goals in the match. After a loop pass from Schester, Margus has a chance to shoot and performs one of his strong headers. However, Wakabayashi catches it. For the rest of the game, the Hamburg defenders successfully mark Margus and Bremen lose 0-1. Rising Sun Arc To be added as series progresses Images margus_.png Category:Players of Germany Category:Forwards